Class Reunion
by theboysandgirlslike2play
Summary: They were friends, but she wanted something more with her. At their class reunion can she find the courage to tell her friend how she really feels about her without scaring her away? Angela x Rosalie. One Shot


**AN: So this is going to be a one-shot. It will be from both Angela and Rosalie's point of view, but majority of it will be from Angela's point of view. This is my first story for this pairing, I have read a story with this pairing before, but there aren't that many stories with this pairing. This hasn't been beta'd I wanted to get this posted.**

**This is my first lemon, or light lemon whatever you want to call it, so please be honest with me with your thoughts of this one shot.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie, this story plot is all mine.**

**Summary: They were friends, but she wanted something more with her. At their class reunion can she find the courage to tell her friend how she really feels about her without scaring her away.**

**Angela's POV**

I hadn't been back to Fork's since I graduated from high school. There were things; more like someone there that I needed to get away from, not because I wanted to but because I needed too. I can't remember the first time I realized that I had more than friendly feelings for my best friend Rosalie, but I think it was during our last years of high school.

Rosalie was dating her boyfriend Emmett and I had been with my boyfriend Ben, so it was strange to me that I had thought about kissing my best friend when we both had boyfriends and I had never been with a girl or ever thought about being with a girl.

I knew that if my parents ever knew where my thoughts led too every time I hung out with Rosalie they wouldn't be too happy. My father was a pastor and my mother went along with everything he said, to her his word was final on any decision that was made.

When we would all hang out I tried to never end up being alone with Rosalie for fear that I would give into my temptations and kiss Rosalie. Our other best friend Bella could tell that I had more than friendly feelings for Rosalie, and she had even called me out on it one time. I was afraid she would be disgusted with me, or even hate me for it, but she was more supportive than anything.

But that was all in the past and after graduation we all went our separate ways, splitting up to different states for college. The only person I had still been in touch with was Bella, she kept me informed as to what everyone was up too, especially Rosalie.

After college Bella decided to come out to California to pursue her acting career, so she and I had gotten an apartment together. Ben and I had been sharing an apartment but he decided that he wanted to move back closer to his family and I understood that and was more than supportive. Over time things between us began to sizzle and we realized that the distance wasn't going to work on our relationship and we ended up breaking up.

It was four weeks after my break up with Ben when I got the invitation to Fork's High School class of 03 reunion. I was on my way up to the apartment and had stopped at the mailbox and grabbed both Bella and my mail and headed upstairs to the apartment. When I got inside Bella was on the phone and she smiled at me as she continued with her conversation. I sorted through the mail and handed her, her set. I noticed that she also had an invite to the reunion.

When she got off the phone she smiled at me and patted my back as she headed into the kitchen.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"That was Edward on the phone. He had some interesting news to tell me, that I think you would find very interesting."

"What?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett broke up about a month or two ago, and they are going to be at the reunion, but Rosalie is coming solo and Emmett is coming with Tanya." She said.

"Wait a minute, he's showing up with Tanya, as in Rosalie's ex best friend Tanya?"

"Yep, but aren't you excited that Rosalie will be dateless and you will be dateless, you can ask her out now that you are both single."

"Bella, I can't I don't want to ruin our friendship, or make things awkward for all of us, when we all hang out. Besides she only sees me as a friend, so that's what I will have to accept." I said softly.

Bella made her way over to me and gave me a side hug. I was so glad that she was supportive of me and didn't push me away.

"Angela, you are an amazing person, and any guy or girl would be lucky to have you. Just be honest with Rosalie, and tell her how you feel, you might be surprised with the end result." She said to me.

"I'll think about it."

"Come on; let's go shopping, to get you a hot outfit to wear to the reunion to knock Rosalie off her feet." Bella said as she dragged me out of the apartment.

About a week later I found myself nervously packing all of the new items that I had purchased on my shopping trip with Bella. I was having doubts about taking this trip; I could just miss out on this reunion and make it to another one, hopefully with a date.

"Stop over thinking things, finishing packing and let's get going." Bella said as she rolled her eyes and threw some of my stuff in my suitcase.

Bella and I would be heading out on the afternoon flight to Fork's, our original plan was to leave first thing in the morning, but Bella had missed Edward, and wanted to get to see him as soon as possible, plus she had made plans with him and his family. I was going to see my family and pay them a visit, I knew that this was going to be a long couple of days; my mom was going to wonder what happened with Ben, and why I wasn't dating anyone new.

Grabbing our bags, we headed to the airport and checked in. Once we boarded I could feel the nerves already increasing. During the flight I kept thinking about how I was going to approach Rosalie to tell her how I felt about her, or even if I was going to tell her how I felt.

When we arrived at Fork's airport, we got off the plane and made our way inside to collect our bags. I couldn't help but laugh when Bella squealed and took off running towards Edward, who easily caught her in his arms. I was jealous of their relationship, but I was also happy that Bella and Edward were still happy and going on strong. They did have their ups and downs but they made it through them.

"Hey Angela, how are you?" Edward asked me.

"I'm good, glad that you two get to see each other, she hasn't stopped chatting about you nonstop." I said as I rolled my eyes and laughed as Bella punched me in the shoulder.

Edward grabbed our bags as Bella linked arms with me and we walked out of the airport.

"You'll get your happiness, and things will work out. I have a good feeling about things." Bella said to me as she bumped shoulders with me.

I was glad that Bella thought so, although I wasn't too sure, but I would stay positive and think about what I was going to say.

We headed to the only hotel in Fork's and went inside to check in, Bella and Edward were going to share a room and I was in a room by myself, once we were sorted out we took our bags to our rooms and then headed to the restaurant for some dinner. While we were having dinner we heard someone call our names and I couldn't help but blush as Rosalie walked over to the table, followed by Alice and Jasper, as well as Leah and her girlfriend Bree.

We all said our hello's and hugged, Edward asked the waiter if we could add more tables and chairs. Rosalie sat next to me and I couldn't help but suck in my breath as I felt the heat radiating from her body with her being so close, and the scent of her perfume hitting my nostrils.

"You ok?" she asked as she leaned close to me.

I swallowed nervously and nodded my head; I didn't want to respond for fear that I might blurt something out that I didn't want to blurt out in front of all of our friends. After dinner, the others decided to go out dancing, but I wasn't into going, so I stayed at the hotel instead and nervously thought about what would happen at the reunion.

The next morning I woke up early, showered and got dressed. I left a note for Bella letting her know that I had left early to go and see my parents. I was going to spend the day with them and my siblings, since I would be getting ready for the reunion all day Saturday and wouldn't have much time to see them.

"It's so good to see you Angela; if you were closer to home we would get to see you more often." My mom said as she hugged me, and led me inside the house.

"Mom, don't start." I said as I sighed.

"Meg, stop hounding the girl, and let's just enjoy this time that she is here with us. How are you sweetie?" my dad said as he hugged me.

I spent the rest of the day visiting with my parents and my siblings, who had come home from their friend's house to see me. My mom still got on my case about letting her set me up with a family friend's son, but I told her that I was ok with just being single. I knew she wouldn't give up, but I couldn't tell her the actual reason why I didn't want her to set me up.

It was starting to get late, and I was getting tired of my mom hounding me about my love life, I decided to head back to the hotel. After saying goodbye to my parents, and my siblings with a promise to my little sister that I would come back for a visit, and for shopping, my brother walked me to the car.

"You are ok right? I mean I know that I am younger than you, and I should be the one coming to you for advice, but you know that you can talk to me if you need too?" he asked me.

"I know and I really appreciate it, the same thing goes for you." I said.

After a final hug, I got into the car and headed back to the hotel. Bella had texted me to tell me to meet them at the restaurant downstairs, and I knew that meant that everyone else was going to be there.

The next morning I woke up early, I couldn't sleep because I was filled with too much nerves at what would go down tonight at the reunion. Last night when I got back from visiting with my family, I headed to the restaurant to meet up with the others, and I ended up sitting next to Rosalie, and I had a feeling that Bella had something to do with that.

I had a lot that I needed to do before I started to get ready for the reunion and I wondered if I would have time to get a massage. The phone rang and I sighed as I rolled over and picked it up.

"Hey Angela, we're all meeting in 10 minutes for breakfast, and then us girls are heading to the spa for massages, and facials. So get yourself dressed and ready and let's go." Bella said as she laughed and hung up.

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face, rolling out the bed, I walked over to my suitcase and found a pair of shorts and tank top and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. After I was dressed I grabbed my keycard and headed out catching up with Bella and Edward who were heading into the elevator.

When we were through with breakfast we headed to the spa and left the guys to do whatever they wanted. I knew I should be worried about what package had been picked but I was also excited because I wanted to look my best tonight.

We were all paired off and taken to get our facials done first, then we were taken for a bikini wax, and I swear I vowed that I was going to hurt Bella and Alice who had decided that it was a good idea to get that done, we got our nails and feet done, then we were sent off to get our massages. I had felt like I was on cloud nine as the masseuse kneaded the kinks and stress out of my shoulders, I really hoped that I could stay in there a little bit longer, but I knew that I wouldn't be able too.

As we left the spa and headed up to our rooms we had all decided to meet in Alice and Jaspers room to get ready. I headed to my room to get my dress and my shoes, I headed into the bathroom to take a shower, once I was done I put on body butter and then slipped on my sexiest lace underwear, then threw on my robe grabbed my stuff and made my way down to Alice and Jaspers room.

I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Rosalie as she got ready, Bella kept snickering behind me as she did my hair, and I knew she could tell what I was looking at. I couldn't help but blush and swat her hand as she parted my hair to curl it.

Bella had pinned up my hair in curls, with a few tendrils hanging down the side of my face, I thanked her and moved on to Alice who was going to do my makeup. Once we were all done with hair and makeup, we got ready, slipping on our dresses and shoes.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at Rosalie who had looked breathe taking. She was wearing a bodice style dress which pushed her breast up almost causing them to spill out of the top, the bodice fit to her body perfectly sloping down into a full skirt that stopped just above her knees. The red color was a beautiful contrast with her skin.

I had on a strapless mini dress that hugged my curves, and had exchanged the glasses for contacts. The other girls were all in strapless or off the shoulder dresses that were either really short or long. We took pictures, and Bella even took one of Rosalie and me by ourselves. After pictures with all of us girls, we headed out to get the boys from Bella and Edward's room and then headed down to the limo that would take us to the ballroom where the reunion was going to be held.

When we got out of the limo we made our way inside and to the table to get our name tags and sign in, as we were waiting for the line to move I couldn't help but lean close to Rosalie and let her know how beautiful she looked.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, so do you, in fact we all do." She said as she smiled and side hugged me.

I was happy that she thought that I was beautiful too, and that she thought we all were, but it would have been nice, if the compliment was only for me, but I would take what I could get. When we got to the table we all signed in and got our name tags and made our way inside.

I was surprised at how well the reunion was going, I honestly thought that things were going to be boring and filled with drama, but so far things were good. I was currently on my third glass of wine and feeling the effects of the alcohol just a little bit. I was standing by the bar, watching as Rosalie danced with James, who really hadn't changed that much since high school, except that he had actually changed his ways, he was no longer the douche bag he was back in high school.

"You know you aren't going to get a chance to tell her how you feel if you keep standing over here staring and washing away your nerves with wine." Bella said as she stood next to me.

"I don't know if I will still go through with it, I don't want to ruin our friendship by scaring her off or freaking her out if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way."

"You won't know until you try. A great friend once told me, 'You won't know how the person feels until you tell them how you feel.' And I have to say that to this day those words made a difference."

"You do realize I told you that when we were in high school and that is a totally different situation because you were afraid to tell Edward how you felt."

"The only difference is that you want to tell Rosalie who has been a best friend for forever, and you are worried about how your feelings will affect your friendship."Bella said.

"Not just that, it's not like I can call my mom in excitement and say I found someone who I really like and I think that I want you to eventually meet her, when I see where things go. That won't go over well with my mom or my dad; you know how they feel about a relationship that does not consist of a man and woman."

"Look yes you want your parents approval about the person that you love, but at the end of the day it's all about you and that person, and as long as you are both happy and are in love then it shouldn't matter what anyone else has to say. So take some time go to the bathroom throw some water on your face if you need too, then fix up your makeup and gloss, then come back out here and ask Rosalie if you guys can talk, then just tell her how you feel."

"Thanks for being so supportive Bella." I said as I hugged her.

"No problem, I support you no matter what, and besides you are one of my best friends, we have been through thick and thin together, and I will always be here for you when you need me, and you know that you have Edward too." She said to me as she hugged me then walked away.

I took a deep breath and finished my glass of wine, placing the glass down I headed to the bathroom making sure that I was alone and gave myself a pep talk before fixing my makeup and retouching some gloss. I headed back out to the hall and searched for Rosalie who was laughing and chatting with Leah, Bree, Alice and Jasper.

Taking a deep breath I made my way over and smiled at them all before looking at Rosalie who was looking at me.

"Hey Rosalie, can we go outside and talk for a minute?" I asked as she nodded and excused herself.

Leah looked at me and smiled as if she knew something but maybe I was too nervous and over thinking things. We made our way outside and headed down some stairs standing near a fountain that was in the courtyard outside.

"You okay Angela; you seem to be nervous about something." Rosalie said as she placed her hand on my arm.

I swallowed nervously and nodded, "I'm ok, I ugh, I needed to talk to you about something, and I don't know how you will take it."

"Ok, you know you can tell me anything." She said to me.

"I like you Rosalie, I have ever since we were in high school, and I know it's probably weird to you, but I've always thought that you were beautiful. But you were with Emmett at the time and I was with Ben, plus I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I said as I looked at her.

"Angela I like you too, but I'm confused about what you are talking about." She said to me.

"I'll show you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

Placing my lips on her lips I kissed her, first a peck and then I deepened the kiss. She still hadn't moved and I pulled away looking embarrassed, she looked up at me with different emotions I couldn't quite figure out, but I didn't want to stick around to find out, I was too afraid that she was now repulsed by me.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, I'm going to go." I said as the tears started to fall and I ran off, only stopping to catch a cab back to the hotel.

I felt stupid and I couldn't believe I had just done that. I sent a quick text to Bella to let her know what had happened and that I had left. She texted back that she was on her way, but I reassured her that I was going to be fine and that she should enjoy herself. After paying the cab driver I grabbed my key card out of my purse and headed upstairs to my room.

**RPOV**

I was excited to go back to Forks to see all of my friends that I hadn't seen in a while. I was not happy to see Emmett though, he had moved on with my ex best friend Tanya, and they seem to like to rub it in my face. After our break up I dated a few guys but none of those relationships lasted long, so I decided to head to the reunion without a date.

The day of the reunion all of us girls got together for a spa day before we got ready. I couldn't help but notice that Angela had been staring at me off and on again and I couldn't help but blush. For some reason she made my lady bits tingle with the intense stare she had on me.

I had never had feelings for a girl before, and I've never been with one before. I wondered if maybe Angela may have had more than friendly feelings towards me, and a part of me was nervous about that fact, but another part of me was intrigued and excited.

I knew that Bella wouldn't tell me whether or not Angela liked me because Bella was the type of person who was an amazing friend and wouldn't betray a friend, even though I was also a friend. Since Leah and I had been paired up during our facial time I knew she was the best person to ask, since she was dating Bree, and they had been together since 12th grade.

"Hey Leah, how did you know that you were into Bree?" I asked as we waited for Cindy and Jane who would be doing our facials to return.

"Why are you thinking about switching teams?" she asked as she laughed.

"No, I'm all for the dick, but I just wanted to know. Look just between me and you, I think that Angela may have more than friendly feelings for me, and I'm kind of nervous and excited about that." I said.

"Well I guess you would have to wait and see if she tells you that she has more than friendly feelings for you, but I could tell that she does."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's the way she looks at you, she has had that look since high school but you were both with your respective boyfriends, and I think she was freaked out at the time about how she was feeling. But what if she does have more than friendly feelings for you, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

I could only shrug, because I wasn't sure what I would do. Our conversation ended once Cindy and Jane walked back into the room.

After the spa, we all decided to meet in Alice's room to get ready. Then we headed for the boys and made our way to the limo that took us to the ballroom. When we got inside and waited on the line to sign in and get our name tags, I felt Angela come up next to me.

"You look really beautiful tonight." She said to me, and I couldn't help but blush and shudder in excitement.

"Thanks, so do you, in fact we all do." I said as I smiled and side hugged her, I could see her wince when I complimented everyone else too, and I had a feeling she wanted the compliment to only be for her.

Once we were inside, I went around to say hello to everyone I hadn't seen in a while, when James asked me to dance. He had apparently changed his ways which was shocking considering how much of a douche bag he used to be in high school. But I had fun dancing with him, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder around the room and they fell upon Angela who was sulking by the bar and she was drinking on her wine. I noticed that she was looking at me, and I felt the heat in my cheeks as I looked away not sure that she noticed I was looking at her.

I continued to look at her as I watched Bella make her way over to her and they both seemed to be in a deep conversation. I wondered what it could be about, but I couldn't tell what they were saying because they were facing each other so I couldn't read their mouths to see what they were saying. After a third dance with James I excused myself and made my way over to Alice and Jasper who were talking to Leah and Bree.

Jasper had just said something funny, when I noticed that Angela had made her way over to us.

"Hey Rosalie, can we go outside and talk for a minute?" She asked me as I nodded and excused myself.

I could tell that Leah looked at Angela and was smiling; I guess she figured she was going to tell me her feelings, but it could have been about something else. We made our way outside and headed down some stairs and ended up standing near a fountain that was in the courtyard outside.

"You okay Angela; you seem to be nervous about something." I said as I placed my hand on her arm.

She swallowed nervously and nodded, "I'm ok, I ugh, I needed to talk to you about something, and I don't know how you will take it."

"Ok, you know you can tell me anything." I said softly.

"I like you Rosalie, I have ever since we were in high school, and I know it's probably weird to you, but I've always thought that you were beautiful. But you were with Emmett at the time and I was with Ben, plus I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Angela I like you too, but I'm confused about what you are talking about." I said to her.

"I'll show you." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her.

I was nervous as I watched her lean towards me and place her lips on my lips and kiss me. I was nervous and in shock to do anything so I just stood there. I looked at her with a mixture of nerves and lust, but she didn't stick around long enough for my shock to wear off.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, I'm going to go." She said as she began to cry, and took off.

I felt horrible, and I knew that I needed to find her so that we could talk. She was important to me, and I didn't want to lose her, I needed her in my life. Heading back inside I went in search of Bella who was sitting with the others, when she noticed me she glared at me and I had a feeling that she had spoken to Angela.

"Can we please talk?"

She got up and we walked away from the table and made our way outside so that we could hear each other and not have to shout over the music.

"Look I get it that you have been with Emmett most of your life, and all you know about is being with a guy, but think about how she feels. This is all new to her too and she was so nervous to come here and tell you how she feels and you break her heart and make her cry. So what exactly do you want to say to me, because right now I just want to punch you for hurting my best friend, and I know that you and I are best friends too, but I knew her longer than I knew you?" Bella said to me.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, that wasn't my intention. She just caught me off guard when she kissed me and before I could even say anything she took off running. Look Bella, I'm just as scared as she is, because after that kiss it's like she has awoken something in me, and my lips are still trembling from her lips being on mine, and all I want to do right now is find her so that we can talk and see where things go." I said sincerely.

Bella looked at me and smiled; she hugged me and squealed in excitement. She told me that Angela had returned to the hotel and she gave me Angela's room number. She made me promise that if I didn't want more than friendship with Angela then I was to explain that to her and be honest with her and not hurt her. I smiled and nodded my promise, and left the reunion catching a cab to the hotel, there was a bit of traffic which gave me time to think about what I wanted before I got to see Angela.

**Angela's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have come, then I wouldn't have had to worry about probably completely ruining a friendship, that could have stayed that way if I had just kept my mouth shut and my lips to myself. In a way I am glad that Bella dragged me here, and pushed me to tell Rosalie how I felt about her, but another part of me wished that I had just hidden my feelings.

When I got back to the hotel, all I could do was strip out of my dress and take off my bra and slipped on my short silk robe, tying it to me as I ordered some wine and dessert, when that arrived I ended up sitting on the bed, sipping wine and eating cake as I watched a sappy romance movie crying at all the sweet moments.

I knew I looked pathetic sitting there wallowing in pity and pining over a lost friendship and what could have possibly been a new love. In some way I knew that it made sense for me to tell Rosalie how I felt about her, because it felt really good, it was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, but it also hurt because there was a part of me that knew that she would only see me as a friend and I realized that when she didn't kiss me back and she didn't say anything.

Although part of me knows that I didn't give her a chance to say anything or to even respond to my declaration, because I had freaked out and took off. I just couldn't stand to hear her say to me that she only saw me as a friend and that she was sorry and that things between us was still good in our friendship, but it would be like this thing hanging over us and I knew that it would make things weird for us.

Sighing I blew my nose and rolled my eyes at the romance movie that was on, I couldn't stand it any longer and got up to grab my iPod placing it in the dock that the hotel provided in the room, setting it on shuffle and turning it to a level where I could still hear it but it wouldn't disturb my neighbors.

There was a knock at the door, placing my wine glass on the side table, I made my way over to the door and opened it, surprised to see who was on the other side of the door. There were so many emotions going through me and I couldn't help but wonder what Rosalie was doing here. I was about to say something when she placed her finger on my lips and smiled.

I watched as her eyes roamed up and down my body, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped when she licked her lips. She nervously tugged on the tie that held the robe I was wearing together. She walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my chest, and slowly started to move her arms up and down my sides, leaving a heated trail as her smooth hands caressed my sides.

"Rosalie we need to talk." I whispered nervously as she began sucking on my neck.

She pulled away from me and looked up at me, I noticed the lust and other emotions dancing in her eyes and she smiled at me.

"I know we need to talk, but for right now can we just explore one another?" she asked as she palmed my breast and ran her nose up and down my neck.

My breathing became labored and as much as I knew we needed to talk, I couldn't resist having her hands on me, pleasuring me. I threw caution to the wind and I placed my hands on her cheek and melded my lips with hers starting the kiss of slow and gradually adding tongue.

I pulled her into the room and walked us back towards the bed as she slipped my robe off and I slowly slid her zipper down and watched as her dress dropped to the floor and pool at her feet. She didn't have on a bra and I cupped her breast in my hands rubbing my thumbs across her nipples loving the sounds she was making as I rolled her nipples between my fingers.

Placing a peck on her lips I moved my kisses down her jaw making my way down her chest and took a nipple into my mouth. As I sucked on her nipple I let my hands slide down her body cupping her hips as she arched up more into my mouth. I rotated between her breasts, as I cupped her butt letting my fingers graze where I really wanted to be but not really touching.

I felt her hands slide up my body and unsnap my bra, it fell to the floor and she wasted no time in touching my breast playing with the nipple causing me to groan against her breast. Releasing her nipple with a pop I stood straight up again and kissed her as I slipped my hands inside of her panties and cupped her sex before rubbing my finger against her slit and then slowly slipped a finger into her wet heat, I added another finger and began pumping them in and out of her as she rode my fingers letting out a gasp in my mouth.

It wasn't long before she came, coating my fingers and hand with her juices. I slipped my fingers out of her receiving a whimper from her. She surprised me when she took my hand and sucked on my fingers tasting herself on my fingers. Pushing me back she slipped her underwear off, and then slipped mines off, placing a kiss on my lips before dragging her tongue up my slit and sucking on my clit. I couldn't help the groan that escaped as her talented mouth moved over my lips and clit.

I started seeing stars behind my eyelids and came as she lapped up my juices. A satisfied sigh escaped my lips as she kissed up my body, finally landing on my lips letting me taste myself on her.

Our kisses went from heated to passionate, and then they became soft sweet kisses as our hands roamed down each other's bodies. I pecked her lips and placed a kiss on her forehead as I moved her hair out of her eye.

"That was amazing." She said as she blushed and kissed me again.

"I know, you're the first woman I've been this intimate with, but I have kissed one before."

"I guess we need to talk about things." She said.

"Yeah we do, I'm sorry if I freaked you out I just have kept this to myself for so long that I needed you to know. If you don't want to date me I totally get that, I know this is all new, and I know you've only been in a relationship with a guy, but if friendship is all that you want after this, then I am totally fine with that." I said nervously.

She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me, sucking my bottom lip then my top. Placing a peck on my lips, then my cheek she pulled back and caressed my cheek as she looked at me.

"Honestly this is all new to me too, but I've never felt this way before and don't get me wrong I still want to date guys but I want to see where this thing with us can go, you've got to be patient with me." She said to me as I rolled on top of her and kissed her again.

"I can live with that, take all the time you need. Besides this would just mean that we are both bi, but you do realize that when we are both craving dicks there are dildos for that, one of us can just strap it on and screw." I said as I blushed.

"You know it's so sexy when you talk all dirty and naughty." She said as her hands slid down my back under the sheet and she smacked me on my behind before slipping down to rub her finger on my folds caressing them before slipping a finger one at a time.

The rest of the night was spent cuddling, laughing, talking, making out, and fondling before we both fell asleep. I awoke the next morning with a huge smile on my face as the sun shone into the room. I couldn't help but groan, the sun was too bright in my eyes. I went to make a move to get up when the hand around my waist held on tighter.

"Where do you think that you are going?" she asked as she kissed my neck.

"Just to close the blinds, the sun is too bright."

Quickly jumping out of bed I ran over to the curtains and slipped back into bed. After cuddling for a bit, we took a shower together and got dressed. We met the others downstairs for breakfast and I could tell that Bella knew what had happened, she kept smirking at me.

As we all grabbed our luggage and made sure we weren't leaving anything, we all headed downstairs and checked out. After saying our goodbyes and most of the gang had left, it was only Bella, Edward, Leah, Bree, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I left, and I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about being affectionate with Rosalie in front of them. We would share a few sweet kisses, we both were emotional about leaving and I honestly didn't want to say goodbye but we had planned to meet up again.

After Rosalie and I had exchanged contact information, I felt a tear slip down my cheek, she wiped the stray tear and I pulled her to me. I softly grabbed her face between my palms and kissed her, slipping my tongue into her mouth, emitting a groan from her as she grabbed my waist trying to pull me closer.

We said our goodbyes and Edward, Bella and I were headed back to our apartment. The whole way there Bella kept trying to figure out what happened, but I only smiled and told her that things had worked out.

I didn't know where things with Rosalie would go, and I didn't know if this would be a onetime thing. My parents were not going to approve, but I didn't care, I was happy for the first time, and I wanted to stay that way. If Rosalie and I ended up dating then I would be happy, if all she wanted was a friendship with me then I would accept that as well, because I would rather have her in my life as a friend rather than not have her in my life at all.

**Review please let me know what you thought about this little one-shot piece.**


End file.
